Time After Time
by A Nicole That Morphs
Summary: A Songfic/Music Video. Quatre has trouble dealing with his past and makes a rather drastic decision, which only Trowa can save him from


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Time After Time, nor do i own  
MB20. (I picked the cover they did of Time After  
Time..). I don't own Trowa or Quatre either, although  
I should. Enjoy.  
  
**~Lyrics~ **  
(Scenes)  
  
**Time After Time **  
Covered by: MB20 (too lazy to type it out..)  
Lyrics by: Cindy Lauper   
Scenes written by: Nicole DeGennaro  
  
**~Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you~**  
(Quatre turns over in his bed and looks at the clock, which reads 5:25 A.M. He sits up restlessly and glances at a picture of his father on the nightstand.)  
**~caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new~**  
(He gets up out of the bed and walks onto the balcony outside, staring up at the stars.)  
**~Flash back, warm nights, almost left behind~**  
(He wipes away some tears on his cheek and re-enters the house.)  
**~Suitcase of memories time after~**  
(He changes out of his pajamas and into his regular clothing. He sits at a desk in his room and begins to scribble something on a piece of paper.)   
**~sometimes you picture me and I'm walking too far ahead~**  
(He exits his room and walks downstairs. He sits on the couch in the living room, and places his head in his hands, sobbing softly to himself.)  
**~you're calling to me~**  
(Trowa exits his room upon hearing Quatre leave his, and follows him downstairs.)  
**~and I can't hear what you said~**  
(Trowa watches Quatre sobbing on the couch, and when he approaches him, Quatre gets up and walks off.)  
**~and you say, go slow, and I fall behind~**  
(Trowa sits on the couch, frustrated because Quatre won't talk to him.)  
**~the second hand unwinds~**  
(Quatre collapses into a chair in the kitchen, and looks around the empty room.)  
  
**~If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me~**  
(Quatre, after sitting by himself in the kitchen for a few moments, goes back to the living room to talk to Trowa, but Trowa isn't there.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Quatre walks out of the living room, fresh tears flowing down his cheek as he realizes he chased Trowa away.)  
**~and if you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting~**  
(He grabs his coat from the closet and walks out the front door. Trowa watches him exit from the top of the staircase.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Trowa turns away from the door and makes his way to Quatre's room.)  
  
**~And after my picture fades~**  
(Trowa sees the picture of Quatre and his father on Quatre's nightstand.)  
**~and darkness has turned to gray~**  
(He picks up the picture and sees the words 'I'm sorry' etched in the upper right corner, above Quatre's father.)  
**~I'm watching through the windows~**  
(Trowa puts the picture back down on the nightstand and then walks over to the balcony window. As he looks out, he sees Quatre making his way down the street.)  
**~and you're wondering if I'm okay~**  
(Trowa heads towards the door to Quatre's room to go follow him, but stops when he reaches the desk in Quatre's room.)  
**~Secrets are stolen from deep inside~**  
(Sitting on the desk is a piece of paper; a note. Trowa picks it up and begins to read it.)  
**~the drum beats out of time~**  
(Trowa puts the note down quickly and runs back to the window to see if he can spot Quatre, but he can't. Trowa hastily picks up the note again, shoves it in his pocket, and runs out of the house to find Quatre.)  
  
**~If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me~**  
(Quatre quietly walks towards the end of a cliff and sits down, looking at the ocean and beach below.)  
**~time after time~**  
(The saltwater wind tosses his hair in the gentle breeze, and he watches the sun rise over the ocean. Carefully he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gun.)  
**~And if you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting~**  
(He puts the gun on the ground in front of him and stares at it desperately. He places his head in his hands and wipes away the tears on his face.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Trowa runs down the street in the direction he saw Quatre go. He pushes a few people out of his way as he races down the sidewalk, praying he isn't too late.)  
  
**~If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me~**  
(Quatre stands up, leaving the gun on the ground, and paces around slowly, weighing the consequences in his mind.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Quatre picks up the gun and rolls it around in his hands carefully. He stops pacing and looks at the ocean stretching into the horizon.)  
**~And if you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting~**  
(He looks at the reflection of the sun on the ocean, and closes his eyes to the beautiful scene as he  
places the barrel of the gun on the side of his head.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Trowa turns the corner that leads to the cliff, and skids to a halt. He watches in horror as Quatre brings the gun to his head.)  
**~time after time~**  
(He yells Quatre's name as loud as he can, and begins running towards the young blonde boy.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Quatre opens his eyes and turns around slowly, not removing the gun from his head. He looks at Trowa despairingly, his eyes pleading for help.)  
  
**~Yeah, well, and you said, to go slow, and I fall behind~**  
(Trowa runs up to Quatre and pulls the gun away from his head. He then takes the gun and tosses it off the cliff.)  
**~the second hand unwinds~**  
(He turns back to Quatre, who is sobbing uncontrollably. Trowa turns Quatre around and tries to  
look at his face, but Quatre hangs his head, letting his tears hit the dry ground.)  
  
**~If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me~**  
(Quatre begins to shiver, and his knees go out from under him. Trowa catches him before he hits the ground.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Trowa sits on the ground, and Quatre clutches him helplessly weeping into his shoulder.)  
**~If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting~**  
(Quatre begins to mutter apologies and explanations, but Trowa hushes him, petting his head  
in a comforting manner.)  
**~time after time~**  
(After a few more minutes, Trowa gets up and helps Quatre to his feet.)   
  
**~If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me~**  
(They make their way back to the house slowly. As they walk down the street, various people stop and stare at the broken boy being escorted by his best friend.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Trowa opens the door to the house, and they enter. Quatre takes a seat on the couch in the living room.)  
**~If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting~**  
(Trowa sits on the couch next to Quatre. This time, Quatre stays where he is, and looks into Trowa's concerned eyes.)  
**~time after time~**  
(They sit in silence for a few minutes, trying to decide what to say to one another, trying to forget  
about the incident that just took place.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Trowa reaches into his pocket and pulls out the note he found on Quatre's desk; a suicide note.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Quatre looks away quickly as the painful memories of his father replay in his head.)  
**~time after time~**  
(Trowa gets up and walks over to the fireplace, taking the suicide note and ripping it up. He tosses it in the fireplace, and lights it. Then he sits back on the couch next to Quatre.)  
**~It's okay…~**  
(Trowa places a hand on Quatre's shoulder, and they sit in silence, watching the fragments of the note burn in the fireplace.)  
  
-end-  



End file.
